When Friends Meet
by They-call-me-Monica
Summary: Crayden and Greg are best friends in district four, but they weren't always that close. This is their story ( For everyone who is on the forum and ships Creg you are welcome)


Gregory Freidster

It happened again today, Dad hit me again, even worse too. This time he locked me in a closet. I just didn't understand why me liking men was so wrong. I mean we are all humans aren't we? so why can't we love each other? It just doesn't make any sense. I looked down at my hands to see the bright red burns that still stung my skin. Then I wandered my gaze around the rest of me a bloody knee, a bruised arm, a couple of scratches here and there. I wish my mom was here . If my mom ran away with a girl was a boy liking boys so awful? Liking boys isn't that wrong, is it? I whipped the tears off my face and slowly got up. Dad had gone out and taken me out of that horrible closet after about seven hours of screaming for help. He is probably out somewhere getting drunk to come home and beat me again for the tenth night in a row. All because I was gay. I don't get it at all. I stand up on my feet and put on my sandals to leave the house before he comes home. I need some saltwater and some air to make my pain go away. and maybe myself with it. Maybe that wasnt such a bad idea. Dying I mean. I'm already dead to my father. So if I was dead for good would there be any difference? Probably not I guess. My own mother hates me anyway. As I walk out the door I grab a spare bit a rope my father had lying around. He wont need it anyway in fact after tonight He'll probably be happy I put it to good use.

Crayden Crestwater

I don't understand why Dad wont come back from the sea. It was just a storm nothing he couldn't handle. Besides he promised to be back home safe it's not like him to break his promises. He never broke a promise. I look back at my mom, she hasn't moved from her chair in days. Not after Dad's boss came in with that really pretty girl I called Lizzie and told her something that made her cry. I don't like people who make mom cry I just don't. I tried to talk to her and get her to move but when I did she slapped me across the face so hard it stung and told me to be quiet. I don't think I deserved that slap. Then again maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I'm a bad person and that why dad wont come back. Yeah I guess it is my fault then. I look back at my mother who is still sitting on her chair like a stone statue, cold and numb. My stomach growled, I havent had any dinner in about three days. I hope mom moves soon I don't know how to cook I'm just a kid. Maybe if I go down to our special hiding place dad will be there waiting for me. Yeah that must be it I bet dad has food with him too and this is all a big prank! I take my jacket since it's getting dark my favorite swiss army knife my parents gave me for my last birthday and leave the house. Mom still didn't notice whether I was at home or not so lately I've just come and go at my choosing. I hope dad has food cause damn I'm starving!

Gregory Freidster

My feet slowly dragged behind me on the soft sand I left my sandals behind me I wouldn't be needing them anyway where I was going, not anymore. I look for a good place to do it. I don't want to jump off the cliff because that wouldn't be fitting for a person who deserved to suffer like dad thought I was. Finally I find a cave that has plenty of stalagmite and pointy rock that could kill me even if I fall from the rope. Seems fitting enough I start to make quick work of the rope making sure that its strong and wont give under my weight. although either way it's not like I would really care. I wonder what Peter would say if he saw me like this now? Well I guess I'll find out soon. I hope I see him at least. I finish making the noose and start to fit it around my neck making sure its nice and snug. I look at the ground below me. I feel kinda scared though. What if things get better? I mean maybe my dad wont hurt me anymore. However then I remember all the bad things that he had done to me. He had locked me in a closet telling me that was where my kind belonged and I wasn't allowed to come out until I was normal again. He killed Peter in front of my eyes just as we were about to make love to each other for the first time. I loved him and he died because of me. He died because I loved him. Maybe that is why I am so hated by my mother and father. Everyone who loves me like I love them dies. Well if that was the kind of world I live in I don't want to live in it anymore. I hope you're ready Peter cause I'm coming for you my Peach. I take a deep breath and slowly take a step off the rock where I stood. Goodbye world.

Crayden Crestwater

I hear someone crying as I get closer and closer to our secret hiding place. My father would never cry. That means someone discovered our hiding place! I was furious how dare someone infiltrate my only safe place for me and my father? This was outrageous My dad would never stand for something like this and I neither will I! I draw my swiss army knife ready for a fight. I march inside to see a kid about my age who had a funny looking knot and rope tied around his neck. What a horrible knot he made. then I realize something...Wait a second. I take a few more steps inside the cave before I realize what kind of knot that really is a dead man's knot... I wasn't going to let that kid kill himself. Not here, not now I break into a sprint running for him screaming at him to come down but he doesn't seem to hear me I just hear him keep saying the name Peter over and over and over. Who the hell was Peter? Whatever I'll figure that out later. Right now that is the least important thing. Then just as he is about to jump I yank him by his shirt collar and cut the rope clean through In a single sweep. That was too close.

Gregory Freidster

I feel someone pull me back just as I am about to do it. I try to fight them but they just hold me down so I can't move holding me in a bear hug. I start to sob I don't want comfort! I want to DIE! This isn't fair I just want Peter! I want my Peter!... PETER! I feel the arms loosen around me and start to give me a real hug. The kind only someone who loves you would give to someone else. The kind that says I care about you... Peter? It had to be. No one else would ever care about me enough to save my life! I yelp out his name choking on sobs before I draw him into a kiss of pure relief. So this was what he meant when we told each other forever. He came back my Peachy Peter came back.

Crayden Crestwater

I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to do. One second he is trying to hang himself by dead man's knot and the next he screams out the name Peter again and kisses me. Who Is Peter? I didn't want to trigger the kid anymore then he was already triggered so I just started to go along with it I let the kid explore my mouth with his tongue as I just relaxed and let it happen. Eventually his sobbs turned into snores and he fell asleep on my chest.


End file.
